


5 Sports That Inseong Sucks At

by guava



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: And one which, in Youngbin's opinion, he isn't too bad.(Set around theNarcissusera.)
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	5 Sports That Inseong Sucks At

**05\. Basketball **

Each of Inseong's unsuccessful attempt at shooting the ball through the ring strengthened Youngbin's resolve to pay Inseong to stop playing. Not with his wallet, but with his body since he was running low on cash. 

"Hey," Youngbin said, hugging Inseong from behind. "It wouldn't be hard to end your suffering at any time. We can do something else more fun." 

Inseong took another aim, adding another failure to his losing streak. "Ah, you wouldn't understand. In high school, just because I'm one of the tallest in the class, I got picked all the time to defend the ring whenever we had to play sports. Do you have any idea the trauma basketball gave me? I need to do this to avenge my younger self." 

Youngbin didn't really get how Inseong could take revenge on an entire sport, so he said, "I wasn't one of the tallest, but I defended the ring a lot." 

"That's cause you're actually good at this." 

Youngbin let Inseong go to pick up the ball that had rolled away to another corner of the basketball court. Some kids who had been playing earlier by the other ring were nowhere to be seen, leaving just him and Inseong on the court. When Inseong returned, Youngbin wrapped his arms around Inseong's waist, getting comfortable to make use of the opportunity of being alone for now. 

"Look. I've practiced enough today to shoot a perfect three-pointer," Inseong declared. 

Youngbin looked down at their feet and pointed out, "Then you have to move back for that, until you're standing just outside the circle." 

Sighing heavily, Inseong leaned against Youngbin's chest. "Sorry. I should've let you play ball to your heart's content on your off-day instead of getting you to teach me the basics." 

"It's okay. I'm having fun watching you be bad at something for once." 

"That's...good, I guess?" 

He gave Youngbin an awkward little laugh, obviously thinking that Youngbin was just teasing him. While Youngbin had that intention, he was also genuinely starting to have his own kind of fun from watching Inseong. His deep fondness for his friend, bandmate and sometimes lover even made it possible for him to become thankful that Inseong had uncharacteristically decided to play sports with him. 

Before taking another shot, Inseong paused to say, "Maybe I need extra motivation. How about you kiss me if I score with this shot and I kiss you if I don't?" 

"Sounds like you'll score something whether you pass or fail." 

"I know!" 

The ball left his hands and started its downward arc towards the court without being close to touching the basketball rim. Not bothering to check where it fell, Inseong turned to kiss Youngbin on the lips. Youngbin realized too late that he should have cheered Inseong on and feel Inseong's miraculous score as his win, for he had nearly forgotten how much he liked reaching up to kiss Inseong first.

**04\. Soccer **

Exercising outdoors took the 'work' out of 'working out'. The group's soccer game led to Inseong and Youngbin facing off on the grass with Inseong about to take his shot and Youngbin defending the goal. 

The moment Inseong launched the ball into the air, Youngbin darted towards the direction of his kick. He didn't have to do much defending after all as the ball hit the metal frame of the goalpost and rolled away. 

Panting, Inseong sat on his haunches and said, "Well, I'm glad I'm on the winning team." 

"You okay?" Youngbin asked, walking over to Inseong. "This is the most I've seen you sweat outside the dance studio." 

Unlike in the gym, there weren't many distractions for Inseong to turn to on the field. He couldn't pretend to be super fascinated by the machines or claim to have cleared his target amount of sets for an exercise without anyone noticing that he had actually only given up after finishing a quarter of his target. Whenever he took too long to drink some water, Sanghyuk dragged him back into the game by climbing onto his back and refusing to get off until he brought them somewhere near the soccer ball. 

On the whole, it was a great day for exercising and team-building. Inseong in particular had done well to stick it out to the end of the game. When Youngbin offered a hand to pull Inseong up, Inseong took it. He stood back up and squeezed Youngbin's bicep, right below the curve of Youngbin's shoulder, letting his touch linger. 

"Mmm, your arm muscles are as impressive as ever. And packed with power too. Our leader-nim will certainly go places in the next Idol Athletics." 

To compensate for his relative lack of fitness, Inseong was going to develop his ability to scout for beast-dols. He used this as his reason to feel up the others, going for their legs instead of their arms. He first went for Jaeyoon's thigh and calf, really running his fingers over skin and toned muscles, then doing the same with Sanghyuk. Instead of being flattered by Inseong's gasps of wonder, Sanghyuk and Jaeyoon poked at the parts of Inseong body where muscles would be developed if Inseong had put in his time at the gym. 

Youngbin sat on the bench beside all their water bottles and continued watching them, laughing softly as Inseong broke free. Soon, Inseong plopped down by Youngbin's side, nudging his knee against Youngbin's. Even as Inseong looked more exhausted than him, Youngbin rested his head on Inseong's shoulder, giving in to the usual urge to get comfortable that he tended to have near Inseong's presence. 

"Have you ever imagined," Inseong said, "what would happen if I start working out for real?" 

"Don't do that. You'll make me want to feel you up all the time." 

**03\. Bowling**

A video with him in it popped up as a recommended video on Youtube. In the thumbnail, Youngbin's hair was the mint green that he had dyed last year. Having nothing else better to do while lying in bed, he clicked on the video to watch himself crush Jaeyoon and Inseong at bowling. 

Thanks to Inseong's spectacular gutter balls, he and Jaeyoon didn't get much screen time. He slid his finger across the progress bar to watch different points of the videos, wondering if the editing team had left out any of Inseong's throws. 

His bed's mattress dipped with the addition of someone's weight and then Inseong was hugging him from behind. 

"Why are you watching scenes of me being uncool?" Inseong asked. 

"Uncool? No way. Your skills made you the star of this video." 

Inseong didn't seem satisfied by Youngbin's compliment. He grabbed the phone out of Youngbin's hands and said, "I am good at sports, for real. Just not that kind of sports." 

Youngbin turned over to face Inseong and moved closer as Inseong searched for another video that turned out to be an episode from Problematic Men, one that was shot before Inseong was made an intern of the show. 

"See, I'm good at sports of the mind," Inseong said, fast-forwarding to the point where he solved the complicated problem and impressing the panelists. "I can exercise my brain muscles without a single drop of sweat." 

"You're really very smart." Youngbin curled his arm to stroke Inseong's hair again and again, bringing home how much he liked Inseong's intelligence. 

Snuggling closer to Youngbin, Inseong pulled up another Problematic Men episode. "The bowtie looks really good on me, doesn't it?" 

"Really good."

Youngbin dropped a kiss on Inseong's forehead, prompting Inseong to look up at him. Inseong's lips parted slightly, inviting Youngbin to bring their mouths together and capture the air escaping from between Inseong's lips. Youngbin did just that, intending to be quick, but the light touch of their lips just whetted his appetite for more. The taste of Inseong's cherry lip balm was on the tip of his tongue when he heard the door of his room open and Jaeyoon going, "Stop right there!" 

Before Inseong could roll away, Jaeyoon blocked his way by climbing on the bed too, holding Inseong to prevent him from escaping. According to Jaeyoon, the least his hyungs could do to make up for doing embarrassing things in front of him was to squirm in embarrassment where he could see them.

When Youngbin reluctantly shared what happened in the lead-up to Jaeyoon's arrival, Jaeyoon commented, "So hyung, Inseong-hyung's bowling isn't a total turn-off for you?" 

**02\. Baseball **

_Dinner is on Inseong-hyung! Come over! _

The next part of Seokwoo's message to Youngbin was the location of a Korean barbeque restaurant. Since it wasn't far from the company, Youngbin went to see what he could do to rescue Inseong and Inseong's wallet. 

Aside from Seokwoo and Inseong, Chanhee and Youngkyun were also seated around the same table. It was the consequence of a bet made at the baseball batting cages that the one with the worst score had to pay for a meal of the others' choice. 

No one believed Inseong's excuse that he had lost on purpose so he could take care of the younger ones as the eldest hyung, especially after he nudged Youngbin with his elbow and not so subtly hinted that Youngbin ought to take on half of his hyung duties. 

Though that was Youngbin's plan all along, Youngbin said, "Sure, I'll pay half, but only if you prepare my share for me." 

"Why not?" Inseong replied. 

On top of grilling the meat, Inseong spread some sauce on the cooked meat, then wrapped it up with lettuce and kimchi. He held it up for Youngbin to take his first bite and after Youngbin demanded for more spiciness, Inseong carefully stuffed more kimchi into the wrap. 

From behind the thickening smoke rising from the grill, Youngkyun said, "It's unfair that we did all the hard work of defeating you, but you're only spoiling Youngbin-hyung." 

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about the rest of you. Wait a moment," Inseong said, rushing to make wraps for the three younger members. 

Seeing Inseong taking care of the others warmed Youngbin's heart and lightened the bit of guilty pleasure that he had from having Inseong take care of him. Halfway into their meal, Inseong tried to reclaim his dignity through revealing that Seokwoo had the second worst score despite playing a baseball ace in the web drama that most of the group had appeared in. Youngbin wasn't involved in that project and as the conversation turned to what had happened on set and the seniors they worked with, he nodded along and laughed at the appropriate times. 

They've all had come a long way since those days. Youngbin would've followed such a thought down his own trip down the memory lane if not for Inseong serving him more cooked meat. He ate those heartily and shifted a couple pieces to Inseong's place, urging Inseong to eat more after exercising. As much as he wanted to spoil Inseong back, he wasn't at the level of feeding another man in public and under the scrutiny of their three friends. 

The level that he was on could be described as 'being more of a maknae than the actual maknaes'. Once they had paid and exited the restaurant, Youngbin gripped Inseong's hand and announced, "New bet: the last one to reach the company must buy snacks for tonight!" 

He took off just like that. Even as Inseong groaned that he was going to throw up, he didn't let go of Youngbin. 

**01\. Table Tennis**

The hotel that they were staying at had its own 'recreational room'. Youngbin took a picture and sent it to the group chat for whoever was still persistently keeping their eyes glued to their phone screen to put off going to sleep. Not long after, Inseong appeared, calling out Youngbin's name. 

"What's up?" Youngbin asked. 

"Just wondering what you're up to here," Inseong said, looking around the room. 

Two tables took up most of the space in the room--one for playing pool and the other for table tennis. The latter seemed more helpful for unwinding before bed and so Youngbin picked up one of the paddles lying around, letting Inseong use the other to play against him. Youngbin kept a lookout for other members who might come down too, but time just passed with only him and Inseong keeping each other's company. 

Three back-and-forths of the tiny ball between them were the maximum until one of them missed his timing and the ball rolled away somewhere. Just as Youngbin was preparing to serve again, Inseong said, "Maybe we should stop playing. We're not really good at this." 

"We both suck," Youngbin conceded. "You can go back to your room first. I just need to shake off some restlessness without disturbing Jaeyoon." 

"I don't want to go back and think about you being on your own," Inseong insisted. "Come on, let's switch sides. Who knows, that may improve our game." 

Since Inseong wanted to stay, Youngbin found no reason to drop their game. He moved to where Inseong had been standing and served once Inseong was on the opposite side. They managed to get a good rhythm going and when Inseong took his turn to serve, he paused, looking like he had something on his mind. 

"Tonight's concert went well," he said. "No one made obvious mistakes. No wardrobe accidents or accidents of any kind happened." 

"Yeah," Youngbin agreed. 

"The tour overall is going well." 

"It is." 

"Then why are you restless?" Inseong put the racket and the ball down on the table, inviting Youngbin to talk freely. "I'm not worrying about you. If I were, you'd just worry about getting me worried. I just want to know what you're thinking about instead of sleeping or resting."

Youngbin was most touched by Inseong's consideration to _not_ tell him not to worry. "It's nothing, really--" 

Without waiting for Youngbin to say more, Inseong rushed over to give Youngbin a hug. Youngbin relaxed in Inseong's warm embrace, hugging him back as he stroked the middle of Inseong's back. What he was feeling wasn't really cause to receive such a healthy dose of affection from Inseong, but he didn't need to be ungrateful and tell Inseong that. 

"It's nothing, really," Youngbin continued. "It's just, as we start turning over ideas for our next comeback, I think ahead on how it'll be when we do this all over again. Every time we promote is different, the good and bad parts are never the same...sometimes I wish there's a way to find out what the good and bad parts will be, even if uncertainty can be exciting." 

"We'll find out," Inseong said, rubbing his hands up and down Youngbin's back. 

"It's all just a jumble of pointless thoughts. But there's another reason why I can't stay in my room...I had to stop thinking certain thoughts about you." 

"What!"

Inseong pulled back, grasping Youngbin by the shoulders and scanning Youngbin's face as if checking for signs that Youngbin was pulling his leg. Out of the two of them, Youngbin wasn't the infamous liar, yet Inseong narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Youngbin failed to suppress a giggle. Youngbin had to prove that how much he wanted Inseong was no joke and to do that, he stretched his neck to brush his lips over Inseong's mouth. 

The light peck started a fire inside Inseong that fueled him to drag Youngbin by the hand to the floor where their hotel rooms were. Youngbin didn't have to do a thing as Inseong did the dirty work of waking up his roommate and securing some privacy so Youngbin could spend the night with him.

In the hallway, Youngbin overheard Sanghyuk crying out, "Ah, hyung! Not again!"

Youngbin laughed, wondering if he should step in to help Inseong out. He didn't have to, for Sanghyuk was soon fleeing as fast as he would if a giant bug had crawled onto his pillow. 

**+01. Arm Wrestling**

Most of Inseong's stuff had been moved to the small dorm except for some random items and clothes. One of which was the striped navy T-shirt on Youngbin's back that Inseong pointed out as he sat cross-legged on the floor of Youngbin's bedroom.

"Are you sure this is yours?" Youngbin asked, pulling the shirt by the collar to check its fit and design.

It was possible that while living together, Youngbin had assumed the shirt was his by mistake. Then again, he couldn't remember the last time Inseong wore the same shirt.

"Yeah! While packing up here, I thought I'd find it somewhere, but I didn't," Inseong explained. "Seems like you had it with you all along."

"I'd return it to you, but I've already washed your scent off and got mine all over it by now," Youngbin said.

"Oh!" Inseong straightened up, looking like an idea was forming in his head. "That makes me want it back even more. Shall I challenge you for it?"

A challenge was unnecessary. Still, Inseong wasn't content with simply asking for his shirt back as he wanted to take back what's his like a man, whatever that meant. As Youngbin sat in front of Inseong, Inseong took Youngbin's left hand to challenge him to an arm wrestling match.

They couldn't compete fair and square at this game since they both had different dominant hands. Facing the handicap of wrestling with his non-dominant hand, Youngbin tried to regain his advantage through rattling Inseong a bit.

Once their hands were clasped, he massaged Inseong's upper arm and said, "Did your arms get manlier when I wasn't looking?"

"They're still sticks compared to yours, but I'll show you what I can do."

Inseong won his challenge, forcing Youngbin's left arm down towards the floor. Youngbin was going to give Inseong what he wanted anyway, so he didn't bother asking for a re-match. He was about to take Inseong's shirt off when Inseong stopped him, shifting to sit behind Youngbin and delayed claiming his winner's prize.

Youngbin felt Inseong's fingers on his shoulders, gripping hard and pressing into the base of his neck. The moan that he let out at the release of the tension there encouraged Inseong to press harder, working out the stiffness that Youngbin couldn't fully get rid of through his stretches.

Somehow, Inseong managed to sense the moment when Youngbin started to get self-conscious and spoke close to Youngbin's ear, "There's no need to feel shy. We're not in front of a camera right now."

Youngbin closed his eyes and nodded, surrendering to whatever Inseong wanted to do to him.

"My grip isn't too bad, is it?" Inseong asked.

Youngbin nodded again. When Inseong stopped his massage to put his arms around Youngbin, Youngbin leaned back on Inseong. He shivered as he sensed Inseong's hands on the skin of his stomach and moving up to stroke his chest, getting the top half of him undressed.

Finally, Inseong's shirt was off Youngbin.

To extend the good memories they just made, Inseong put it on for his walk back to the small dorm. The shirt that he had initially worn was thrown into Youngbin's laundry basket and was to be reclaimed during a future visit. Inseong took his time to leave, making a final request for Youngbin to wear the shirt he had left behind while exercising or dancing or doing something super hot, even if that was bound to drive him wild.

**Author's Note:**

> The last part is inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSa43JlAMqQ) from the NEOZ School days. 
> 
> For more BinSeong content, check out my [fan account](http://twitter.com/guava_otp93) for them :)


End file.
